Entwined and Entangled
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Mimi: Skilled, Poised, Beautiful and top notch spy. Matt: Confident, Logical, Attractive and unwilling partner. Tai: Stubborn, Hot headed, Hot and right on their trail. But behind it all screened in the shadows lies the one who pulls the strings...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Applying to this whole story. I don't own Digimon and most probably I never will. I do own however whatever strange plot this story starts to take. Thank you.

Summary: Mimi: Skilled, Poised, Beautiful and top notch spy. Matt: Confident, Logical, Attractive and unwilling partner. Tai: Stubborn, Hot headed, _Hot_ and right on their trail. But behind it all screened in the shadows lies the one who pulls the strings…

Authors Note: Hey guys! Been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry. And I hope there are still people out there who are wiilling to review and that you enjoy this. A tad different to my usual stories because it has more drama/action though there is romance because that's what I enjoy writing most. Any questions? Feel free to ask and I'll answer next time! Thanks.

* * *

The Beginning

Tai rubbed his eyes and stared wearily at the computer screen in front of him. It glowed blue in the dim light illuminating the various profiles and figures that were currently making his head spin. Growling Tai drank deeply from his coffee cup before slamming it down on his desk. He was _not _going to give up. Not now, not ever. And if that damn computer didn't stop smirking at him he was going to punch a hole right through its smug little screen and…Tai blinked and then groaned burying his head in his hands. The lack of sleep was really starting to get to him. But he couldn't give up now. Not when things were really starting to heat up. "Why though?" murmured Tai. "What could possibly be so important, that anyone who's anyone is getting worked up about? What are they planning?" He stared at the monitor once again but tonight at least it wasn't giving him any answers. Sighing he stood up and closed the various windows. His mouse hovered over the 'x' on the last one. A shadowy profile was shown in the corner of the page, barely visible except for a lock of chestnut hair and the corner of a smile. The small picture was accompanied by pages of writing, dates and information. Tai shook his head grimly as he shut down the computer. "You think you're untouchable Tachikawa but you're not. I will find you. I swear it."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Matt rubbed his aching head angrily. What the _hell _was going on? And why was he feeling so sore? Standing up he dusted off his suit and looked around before his mouth fell open in surprise. His car, a dark blue convertible lay twisted and smashed at the foot of a tree. Behind it lay the smoking remains of a truck along with, here Matt gulped, a few ashy remains. Something hot and warm trickled down his forehead and he reached up a hand surprised to find it coated with blood when he brought it down. Screwing his eyes shut Matt tried to recall what had happened. He'd woken up that morning at the normal time, gotten dressed, grabbed his suitcase…his eyes shot open. His suitcase! Actually if you wanted to be technical it wasn't actually his. He must've gotten it mixed up with someone else's at the airport yesterday because when he got home it was filled with papers, and documents that he didn't even begin to understand. So he'd taken them out to leave at the police station later when he got back from work and then he'd grabbed the suitcase and left. His forehead creased as he tried to make sense of the events. Had someone staged the crash just to get that bag? It seemed ludicrous yet…there didn't seem any other way to explain it. He looked around again and stepped cautiously forward. The ground was warm from the sunshine and it seemed amazing that here in this country lane someone had committed a premeditated murder. Slowly he took another step, and another, just one more…a tinkling tune broke the silence and Matt froze. Reaching a trembling hand into his pocket he pulled out his battered phone. He checked the ID.

_Caller Unidentified_

**OXOXOXOXO**

Mimi blew on her scarlet nail polish idly, legs dangling over the edge of the sofa. She glanced at the T.V. briefly. The news flashed on and she caught a glimpse of what looked like a car crash before it was turned off. "Hey," she frowned turning to the wild haired boy behind her. "What did you do that for?"

The boy smirked and dangled the remote teasingly out of her reach. "Please," he huffed. "As if they're going to say something you don't know." Mimi didn't dispute the point still straining for the remote. "Still it's fun to see how much of it they mess up," she argued giving up and flopping back down. Before her friend could answer a noise on the stairs interrupted them. Eyebrows raised Mimi flipped right side up and straightened her top. "So Dai? Invite any guests over then?"

Dai shook his head disgustedly. "You know no one knows the way here except us and the boss."

Mimi flicked a knife out of her jeans. "Are you saying it's the boss here then?"

Daisuke pulled the gun out of his pocket and motioned for her to be quiet. Mimi rolled her eyes. Typical. It was just like males to go all domineering and act macho even when they knew that females were 10 times better then them. The doorknob twisted in what seemed like slow motion and before their visitor could say 'hello' Mimi had the knife at their throat and Dai the gun at their head.

Mimi's eyes widened in surprise as she realised that it was a girl perhaps a year or two younger then herself but her grip didn't slacken. "What do you want?" she asked roughly. "And more importantly how did you get here?" The girl gasped trying to draw in breath and Mimi relented. The girl closed her eyes as if in prayer and then opened them. "He sent me," she managed to get out. "Look in my pocket." Daisuke's eyes glanced at Mimi quickly and she jerked her head. He slipped over and slid a practiced hand into her jeans pocket. The girl gave her head the tiniest shake. "The back one," she mumbled red staining her cheeks. Daisuke's smile grew a tiny bit wider and Mimi felt a tad sorry for the girl. She wouldn't want Dai's hand anywhere near _her_ butt. A moment later (perhaps a _few _moments later Mimi reflected) Dai held a gold ring in his hand. He looked at it carefully running his fingers over the grooves and the blood red ruby set firmly in the gold and then he nodded. Letting go abruptly Mimi pushed the girl in the direction of the couch and grabbed the ring from Daisuke. "Thank you," she said primly. "I'll take care of that." She slipped it out of sight quickly, "And now," turning to the girl who was massaging her throat and looking thoroughly scared. "How may we help you?"

Dai walked over and slung a casual arm around her shoulders. "We're always happy to help," he added with a wink. Mimi smacked him on the head and smiled a little more gently at the girl. "You're a bit young to be in this business aren't you?" The girl looked up her eyes flashing and Mimi stepped back involuntarily.

"You can never be too young," she replied her voice defiant.

Mimi met her stare head on. The girl's eyes were whirling with emotions. She was clearly an amateur but still if the boss had trusted her enough to send her she was worth something. "Ok then." Mimi sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "If you've got something to tell us you'd better get on with it Miss-" she paused expectantly.

The girl sank down on the couch resignedly. "Kari. The name's Kari."

"And a very pretty name it is too," interjected Dai. Mimi bit her lip to stop the smile. "Daisuke if you don't shut up I'm going to be sending you to hell a little earlier then expected."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok. Forgive a guy for having a little fun. So…Kari…what were you going to say?"

Kari's brown eyes were deadly serious "Did you watch the news tonight Miss Tachikawa?"

* * *

Any good? I sure hope so! I actually just enjoyed this so much, no idea where it came from though. If you're confused some things will sort themselves out next chappie but new mysteries will present themselves. Also next chapter Mimi and Matt _will_ meet so stick around! And I'm _very_ happy to be back. It feels like its been forever.

Crystal


	2. Meetings and Surprises

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I hope there are actually people out there reading this story. And if you are please drop a review by. I'd really appreciate it. You guys all rock! 

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings and Surprises

Mimi checked the apartment number one more time. "13," she smiled grimly. "How appropriate." The starlight filtered dimly through the windows as she darted in quietly, the doors sliding shut behind her. She quickly checked the desk and smiled, unattended just as she was promised. She didn't bother wondering what had happened to the night watch man. Things tended to go smoothly on jobs like this one. In the elevator Mimi pressed the button with one elegant black gloved finger. The lift rose up smoothly and she stepped out onto the carpeted floor. She raised an eyebrow at the décor noting the dimly lighted chandeliers, the plush feeling of the maroon rugs and the pot plants standing like silent guards in the corridor. "Luxurious," she thought. Her chosen destination was the very end of the hallway. She closed her eyes before she entered, this wasn't her job, it wasn't what she was trained to do but still…it was the Boss's wish.

From her pocket she pulled out what looked like a little golden key. Inserting into the keyhole she pressed a button and a small blade popped out cutting through the lock like a knife through butter. Mimi slipped the gadget back into her pocket and twisted the doorknob. It gave as she knew it would and she stepped carefully into the apartment. She had memorised the floor plans and she knew the bedroom was the second door on the right, she was betting he would be in there, but she had even prepared for the eventuality of him being in the kitchen or of course the bathroom.

What she wasn't counting on was him being behind the door, stepping out and pressing a knife to her throat. Instinctively she flinched and felt the cold metal cut a little into her skin. "Don't move," instructed a voice from behind her.

Mimi concealed her surprise. "How did you know I was coming?" she asked her voice as casual as if she was asking about the weather.

He laughed a little harshly. "Did you think I was going to just forget about what happened this morning? I had a few extra security measures put in, including cameras in those plot plants."

Mimi's eyes widened and she felt like hitting herself. She was a spy for goodness sake! Rule No. 2 was to stake out the place, check for hidden cameras, trip wires, defence mechanisms, how could she be so idiotic?

The man behind her continued, "Still I didn't expect they'd send a girl."

Mimi bit her lip. This guy thought she was an amateur? She'd dealt with worse then this before. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself, the most important thing was to judge your opponent's reaction time. If you could knock them down before they could cut you, everything else was pretty much in the bag. She let her breathing quicken as if she was scared, her body shaking a little in mock terror. She felt the man behind her hesitate, his grip on her loosening…just one more second now…quick as a flash she jabbed her elbow into his stomach, twisting at the same time as he fell to the ground. The knife skimmed her throat leaving a shallow cut and she winced as it stung but immediately she kicked the weapon away pulling out her revolver.

The man's eyes stared at her, hair messy, clad only in boxers. Mimi looked at him curiously; he was a very handsome target, definitely one she'd look at twice in the street, ruffled blond hair, startling blue eyes, nice muscles and besides…he looked sexy in boxers…

Mimi shook her mind out of the gutter and tightened her grip on the gun.

"You know," she said conversationally, "I didn't expect them to send me either. Assassination isn't really my thing if you must know. Way too messy and sometimes way too simple. It's amazing what lengths people go through to protect _things _yet when it comes to personal safety…What can I say? Ladies always did get the tougher jobs."

The man took a deep breath. "They'll hear the shot. They'll be in here before you can jump out the window or anything."

The woman looked amused. "You think I'd jump out of the window when I'm on the 21st floor? I'm a spy but that doesn't mean I'm suicidal." Her voice changed from light banter to business. "But you see this little thing here? It's called a silencer. It's useful for cases like these when you're in a hurry. Can you guess what it does?"

He just looked at her with disgust but that didn't phase Mimi one bit.

"I bet you can so I won't waste time telling you. I think some of the last things you hear or think should be good things right? Did you know you're very handsome and look sexy in boxers? What's your name again? Y-something I know. Just give me a minute."

He gaped at her.

"Yamato, that's it! Can I call you Yama? I suppose it doesn't really matter though. Now just think happy thoughts and it'll be over before you know it. I promise I'll make it quick."

"You're a monster," breathed Yamato meeting her gaze full on. "You're a monster and you know it."

Mimi hesitated. "Now that's a little callous isn't it? I'm just doing my job."

Matt spat at her feet. "Some job."

Mimi's eyebrows drew together. "Oh and I suppose yours is better? You just trot around, doing what your boss tells you, depriving people of money, ruining lives while you live in a posh little apartment overlooking the Nile."

"The Nile's in Egypt."

"Shut up! How dare you call me a monster? You're nothing but a filthy hypocrite who deserves what's coming to him!" Mimi knew she was overreacting. This is why she preferred getting information, knowing things, staying away from people. She could be too emotional and she knew it.

"Do I really? And will you be able to live with yourself knowing you killed me? That you took my life away? Or will you wake in the night and think that maybe you were wrong, and that you did a terrible heartless thing that night."

"You're trying to play on my conscience."

"It's working."

Mimi turned her head away. "I have to kill you, you know. You've seen me, I can't just waltz out of here and let you live. Besides I have my orders."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Whose orders?"

But Mimi ignored his question; face brightening as she came to a solution. "I know! I'll take you _and _the papers! We can be partners! And that way if worse comes to worse at least _I_ won't have to kill you."

"Oh joy. My prospects are looking so much better."

Mimi beamed. "You're lucky they sent me you know. Ken wouldn't have been nearly so merciful. In fact you'd have been dead ages ago. But now walk in front of me so we can go grab the suitcase, then we can head out. It's getting late."

Yamato stood up slowly. "Can I put on some clothes?"

Mimi cocked her head thoughtfully, then ducked down and picked up the knife. It happened so fast Matt didn't even blink. "Ok here's the thing. You get dressed and grab your case. Make one move I don't think you should make and I throw this lovely knife of yours and shoot at the same time. Odds are one of them will hit you."

Matt stared at the sharp blade seeing his bright blue eyes reflected back at him. Eyes which no matter how hard he tried to conceal it were flashing fear. Gulping he nodded.

A few minutes later they walked out of the apartment Mimi's arm around his waist inside his coat. He could feel the gun pressed against him warningly as she gave a cheery wave to the returned night clerk. "Lovely night isn't it?" he called out. Mimi nudged Matt fiercely.

"Beautiful!" he called hurriedly as they walked down the steps.

"We'll catch a taxi," said Mimi calmly hailing one down. "You're paying."

Matt stared at the girl behind him unbelievingly, in return she only grinned, blowing him a kiss before pushing him in. He sighed. It was going to be a long night. Mimi settled comfortably in her seat and looked thoughtfully at the handsome male beside her. She had already broken Rule No. 2 but what worried her more was Rule No 1.

Don't let your feelings interfere.

"The thing is," thought Mimi, "I think I already have."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Tai stared at Jyou angrily. "You're saying you found nothing? There's a whole bloody scuffle in one of the highest ranking apartment buildings around, a man that was previously, if I have to add, part of a very suspicious car crash _disappears, _so apparently does some of his clothes and you find _nothing_? Not one single strand of hair or spot of blood or some sort of evidence?"

Jyou shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Sorry Tai. There's nothing there except the victim's personal items and markings." Seeing Tai's apoplectic face he tried to look a little reassuring. "You know, if it is who you think it is, you should know by now that they're professionals. They're not going to be leaving behind fingerprints."

Tai tried to calm himself down. "I know…it's just so _damn _annoying to have them slip out of my fingers every time. It feels frustrating."

Jyou looked if it was possible even more serious. "It's more then that. It's frightening to think that these people can just take whatever they want, _whoever _they want and not get caught. It makes us think, are any of us really safe?

Tai looked down a bit worried. "I think I should be heading home. I haven't been there in a while." He scratched his head feeling a little ashamed. "It was Kari's birthday today. I promised her I'd spend the day with her, no interferences but then this came up…" Seeing Jyou's look he groaned. "I had to come didn't I? No one else had the experience to handle it! It's not my fault I have to handle everyone's incompetence!"

Jyou hung up his lab coat not meeting Tai's eyes. "It's not your fault Tai but it's not Kari's either. You should consider what's more important. Your sister or your job."

Tai stood in the fading light and watched him go in silence.

* * *

Well there you go! You got your first bit of Matt/Mimi interaction and a little insight into Tai's life. Next time there's

. More between Dai and Kari

. Tai gets caught up in a surprising new plot

. And the verdict falls on whether Matt should live...or die.

If you want to see all this and more tune in next time!

Crystal


	3. Get To Know You

**Authors Note: **Hi! I bet you all missed me heaps and heaps. Hehe just joking. Anyway I'm back from my little 'depression' trip and as quirky, weird and cheerful as ever. So without further ado here's Chapter 3!

* * *

Get To Know You

Daisuke looked at Kari's pale face worriedly. "Hey girl, it's all right. We're not going to hurt you, you know?"

She stared up at him, eyes wide and unusually big in her small face. She was sitting on the couch still after having briefed Mimi on the mission except now her arms were wrapped around her and she was she staring unseeingly at the television screen. It scared Dai a little. What was wrong with her? He turned on the heating and grabbed a coke can before sitting down beside her.

"You want to talk?" he asked casually. She turned her head away.

"That's all right. I'm used to girls just wanting to get right down to it." Her head whipped around, cheeks now red and glared at his smirking face.

"I don't want to do anything thank you very much," she snapped angrily.

"Yes you do," replied Dai still smiling, "You want to pound me into little pieces and then go back to ignoring everything that's annoying you." He tossed her another coke can. "Sorry princess, not going to happen."

For a moment she hesitated and then with a small sigh cracked it open. "There you go. So now, tell me about yourself."

She didn't meet his eyes, voice soft as she begun. "I was at the dairy to get some milk. It was about 5:30 and I wanted to get home quickly before it started to rain. But just as I was leaving some guy started to bully me. The shopkeeper either couldn't or wouldn't notice and the guy wouldn't let me go. Besides us the place was almost deserted and I was scared. Really, really scared. I felt like a little girl. I wanted my brother to come and save me but he wasn't there." Her head dropped down. "He's never there."

"So," prodded Daisuke feeling a little insensitive but curious too. "What happened then?"

Kari straightened, eyes shining a whole new light glowing around her face. "It was amazing," she breathed face almost reverent. "These three people came out of no where. Two guys and a girl I think but it was hard to tell because they were so wrapped up. But anyway they beat up this guy so bad I don't think he could stand…and then one of them grabbed the shopkeeper and told him that if he didn't look out for his customers from now on he'd be joining that dude on the floor." She quieted down but a small smile still remained on her face. "Then they sort of asked me why I was alone. I told them that my family wasn't around much and then one of the guys said that if I wanted to I could come and join them. They said they were like one big family that all looked out for each other. That was about two weeks ago and eventually I got here." She looked up at Dai and one side of her smile went down. "You didn't really treat me like family when I got here."

Daisuke felt a bit awkward but he grinned reaching out a hand. "This business is tough, you've got to look after yourself and you can never be too friendly."

"But," he added quickly seeing Kari's face. "You make a friend here; you make a friend for life. We may be hard to get but we're worth it in the end." He stuck out a hand. "Daisuke. Daisuke Motoyima."

Kari stared at the hand and then at the warm maroon eyes and tanned face accompanying it. She slipped her hand into his. "Kari. Kari Kamiya."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Tai stared at the cornflakes packet (A/N that's a pretty universal cereal right?) unseeingly. The silence in the house was starting to get to him. His father was out at a lecture, his mother was presumably with her hundred friends and Kari…Kari wasn't anywhere. He had found the note in her room.

"Hey Mum, Dad and Tai if you're there. It's been a little bit lonely at home so I'm staying with some friends for a while. Don't worry they're good people they helped me out before. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call now and then to check on you. Love you heaps! Kari"

Tai chucked his bowl in the sink and stood up irritably. How could Kari just leave like that? Without even saying goodbye or explaining herself? She was far too young to be out cavorting with friends he didn't even know. What if she got herself into trouble? He picked up the phone determined to call up some of Kari's acquaintances and ask if they knew where she was. The receiver lay silent in his hand as he flipped through the phonebook until suddenly the melody started to play. He checked the ID, 'Department 2' and cursed. For a moment his finger hovered over the 'hang up' button then he sighed and took the call.

"Hello? Is this the Kamiya residence?"

"Yes. This is Taichi speaking."

"Tai, we need you over here now. There's something we think you should see."

Tai frowned, "Can't it wait? I'm a little busy at the mom-,"

"No," the voice cut in. "This is important."

Tai shrugged on his jacket. "I'm on my way."

**OXOXOXOXO**

In a warehouse near the port a handsome young man stood and stared out at the sea. His navy hair fluttered a little in the wind but his eyes were cold and devoid of emotion. Eyes that broke hearts, hands that broke necks and a life that was broken…yet for all that he was as calm and serene as the waves that lapped at the beach. Behind him he heard a muffled footstep and turned to see a girl dragging a reluctant boy behind her. A ghost of a smile whipped across his face as he strode down to meet them. The girl looked up with relief.

"Oh Ken. I was looking for you. Let me tell you Yamato's no light weight." Ken raised an eyebrow as he looked over the pair.

"Tachikawa to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She blew some hair out of her eyes crossly. "Don't tease me Mr. High and Mighty. I need to get a hold of the Boss." Ken pulled a phone out of his pocket and Mimi grinned. "You've got him on speed dial?"

Ken ignored her and turned away whispering something into the mobile. Mimi watched him while Matt's eyes darted back and forth curiously. He tugged on Mimi.

"Who is he?"

Mimi started out of her trance and turned to Matt. "Ken? Oh he's just a friend of mine, helps me take care of things sometimes. Besides he's only one who can ever get in contact with the Boss." Matt scowled. There was the 'boss' again, the person truly responsible for his current predicament. Just then Ken whipped around and tossed the phone to Mimi who caught it with ease. Sticking her tongue out at the mysterious man she put the cell to her ear. Her voice changed to something much more respectable then what she had used with him.

"Hello? Yes its Tachikawa boss. Yes I got the papers. N-no he's not dead." There was a pause and Mimi flinched. "No he's here boss. Right here with me…and Ken" she added as an afterthought. "Well, you see I was thinking that maybe we didn't have to kill him." She bit her lip thoughtfully and the continued. "You see, he could be a great asset to us, I've always wanted to train someone and well…he doesn't really _need _to die." Silence as Matt waited for his verdict to fall from unseen lips. Then Mimi's face brightened and his heart leapt. "Really? Oh really? Thanks Boss! This is…I promise…I'll make him great." Face flushed she switched off the phone and threw her arms around Matt. "Did you hear that Ishida? You're going to live!"

Matt felt his face go red at how close they were and at Ken's smirking face in the background. "Yeah I'm happy too," he replied shortly. "Now get off me." Mimi climbed off not looking one bit less cheerful. Pulling him up she slipped an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry. You and I will make a great team. Partners for life." Matt ignored his scarlet face and looked at the young woman beside him. Partners huh?

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Authors Other Note: **So? Not so bad right? I promise I will try and have more fluff soon. Next Chapter there's

a) A shopping trip

b) An unexpected entrance

c) A new angle

d) All 3?

And the answer is d)!Lol so tune it for next time and if you enjoyed it (or even if you hated it I guess) please review!

Crystal

PPS. No one actually thought I'd kill off Matt did they? Pfft!


	4. Let's Go Shopping!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for not replying to any of your reviews last time! I've been really busy preparing for exams which incidentally are THIS WEEK! So I'll get around to all of that stuff on the weekend. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 4- Let's Go Shopping!

Daisuke stared in horror at the handsome blonde. "Please tell me you're joking," he begged. Mimi simply turned and popped an ice cube into her cup. "No I'm not joking. Yamato is staying with us. He's my…" she paused as she searched for the word. "Protégé." Smiling she slid comfortably into the seat next to Kari. "Did Dai treat you well when I was gone?" The girl gave a small smile and nodded. Mimi looked surprised.

"Well that's a first." Glancing around she noticed everyone's attention focused on her and grinned. "So I suppose now that we're all acquainted we have a little housekeeping to discuss."

Dai snorted and folded his arms. Mimi beckoned Matt over and then stood up. "This is how everything stands. I'll be training Matt, occasionally taking him on easier missions and getting him to help me out. Daisuke until we receive further word will be training Kari. Dai I don't want any naughty stuff. Kari and I will have separate rooms and Matt and Dai will bunk together. Any questions?"

Dai stood with his mouth open.

"Good. Matt we'll need to get you some clothes besides those ones." She looked distastefully at the black coat and tie with pink polka dots on it. Matt covered it up defensively.

"My grandma gave it to me!"

"Aw that's sweet," said Mimi nicely. "You can keep it in a drawer along with all the other things that should be against the law to wear. Kari do you have clothes and stuff?"

Kari looked hesitant. "I have some back at…where I was before." Mimi looked understanding. "Q, S or T?" she asked.

Kari looked up surprised. "'T' 'I think," she replied.

"You and Dai can go get it then." She tossed Daisuke some keys. "Here you take the car, Matt and I will be walking."

Dai strode past obviously still pissed off. "Oh great sacrifice…considering the mall's like three blocks away!"

Mimi ran into her room and came out with a bulging wallet. Ignoring Matt's gob smacked face she grabbed her pink jacket and whirled around. "Let's go on a shopping spree!"

Matt sweat dropped.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Tai stared unbelievingly at the typewritten note lying on the table. "This can't be true." He shook his head again. "It doesn't even make sense."

A few people around him murmured and someone even grabbed his sleeve but he swatted their hand away annoyed. "Izzy," he snapped at a young red haired man. "Get me everything you know about this lady. I don't care if you have to break into places to do it, just find me the information."

A deputy stepped up cautiously. "But sir, what are we going to do? Surely you're not going to leave her unprotected?"

"Unprotected?" Tai laughed harshly. "Of course not, first that Yamato and now her. They're getting too big for their boots Carmichael, and I'm going to bring them down to size."

"Sir?" said Carmichael incredulously.

"They think they're so clever waving this note in our face but they're going to regret it. I'm not going to send just anyone to protect her…" Tai's face was grim. "This time it's personal." He called out to a young woman standing nearby. "Tina, I want you to arrange a little appointment with Sora Takenouchi. Tell her she should expect a few guests."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Matt groaned as Mimi popped yet another bag into his hands. "Mimi, I think I have enough clothes to last me into the afterlife." Mimi giggled and sipped her milkshake.

"If you're really that tired I guess we can have a tiny rest. It's nearly time to head back anyway." Matt sank down onto the seat with relief, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Mimi watched him cheeks a little pink. She'd never admit it but this guy was pretty cute. She'd have to be careful around him from now on, being a partner was one thing but if she let herself care too much…"Mimi!" Her head whipped around and she groaned as another blonde head fought his way through the crowd towards her. Matt looked up a glint in his eyes. "Who's that?"

"A friend," said Mimi quickly. "Now don't say anything or you'll regret it later I promise you." Turning back she put a smile on her face and waved at the young man.

"Hi Michael! Long time no see hmm?"

"I'll say!" Michael grinned. "I've missed you Meems." He swept her off her feet into a hug and she saw Matt's fists clench slightly. She allowed herself to feel a tiny bit of satisfaction. So Matt was getting a little jealous was he? Well that was pleasing. But she was quickly brought back to earth as Michael squeezed her tighter. "Where've you been Meems?" To her dismay she felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes. That was the problem with Michael. He was sweet and kind and one of the nicest friends she had ever had but he was too curious. That was why she'd distanced herself from him the first time, she didn't want him to get hurt…and she still didn't. Pulling away she tried to look happy. "I've just been around you know. Busy with work and stuff as usual."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Work! Come on, Mimi you're always working! Can't you take a break and come, hang out with me? You know you want too!" He winked and then paused. "What are you always working on anyway?"

Mimi's eyes widened and she back away. "Stuff Michael. Important, exclusive, company stuff. Speaking of which I've got to be going now. Lovely seeing you again. Good bye!" With a wave she turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Michael sighed and let his hand drop. For the first time he noticed Matt on the seat surrounded by bags.

"Some rich girlfriend huh?" he indicated. Matt nodded slowly wishing he'd go away but he seemed inclined to talk. "That girl there, the one called Mimi, we used to be great friends. We'd talk and laugh and I even took her out a couple of times when she didn't want anyone else." His eyes seemed to be reminiscing, seeing the past as he remembered. Then he shook himself out of it, face sad. "Then she became 15 and got a job. After that things were never the same between us again. I could never quite figure out what had changed her. Or even _how _she had changed but it was too late. Last time I saw her she told me she'd be going away for a while." He grimaced. "I suppose in a manner of speaking she's still 'away'" Stopping he seemed to realise who he was talking to. "Oh sorry man! I got a little carried away. I guess it's just because she's so…" He stopped again and shook his head. "Forget it. Thanks for listening though. I'll see you around then."

Matt watched Michael blend in with the crowd thoughtfully. Picking up the many bags he stood. He needed to get back to…wherever his home was now.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Not very long but I hope you can see somethings developing. Of course the plot continues in Chapter5 but in Chapter 6 you get a gigantic dosage of Mimato and Taiora fluff! Hehe so stick around. Oh and please review if you can! So see you after myexams then!

Crystal


	5. Me, You and Everyone Else

**Authors Note: **Guys this was supposed to be up ages ago but I've been sidetracked a lot. You'll all get your messages and replies soon. Thanks so much for sticking with the story those that do. Also next chapter is the bigFLUFF chapter!Yay! Lol.Oh and KoumiLoccness even though you hate the couple and the story you still review so thanks for that!

* * *

Chapter 5- Me, You and Everyone Else

Sora tapped her manicured fingers on the marble topped table impatiently. Her nails were painted a deep smooth scarlet and her perfectly curled hair hung about her head like an orange waterfall. She turned to the man standing by the door. "So what's this all about then?" she snapped. "I've been waiting here for half an hour at the very least and nothing is happening." The footman looked a little worried.

"They should be here soon ma'am," he bobbed politely. "And I assure you from what their Chief said it sounded very important." Sora sniffed but her eyes were worried. It wasn't easy, her life and she never knew what enemies she was making along the way. Suddenly a car door was heard being slammed outside and she jumped. Turning excitedly to the footman she beckoned him over. "Go on! See if it's them and then escort them inside." The man shook his head firmly. "Charles will do that," he replied. "My orders are to stay here with you." At that Sora froze.

"Stay here with me? Why?" Her voice was sharp. Before he could answer the door behind him was pushed open and in swarmed Taichi closely followed by a few more police officers. "Ms. Takenouchi?" he asked briskly.

Sora drew her self up to her full height which reached to about his chin. "It's _Miss_ actually." To her indignation he rolled his eyes.

"Right. A pleasure to meet you and all that. Now Ms…I mean Miss Takenouchi do y-,"

"Call me Sora please."

Tai's mouth tightened. "Fine. _Sora _do you have any idea why we are here?"

"Obviously not! If I did I wouldn't be in such a state of agitation!" Tai didn't bat an eyelid. "Well I assure you, that you needn't be kept in suspense any longer. But Miss...Sora we are all sure you're a very strong person. So just don't go all girly and freak out on us o.k.?"

Sora's eyes flashed. "I am not going to go all _girly." _Her voice was scathing but her angry glare faded a little when she noticed Tai's serious face. Her breath caught, "So w-what is i-it?"

Tai cast a glance at the rest of the crew and then turned back. "I'm very sorry but there's really not subtle way to put this." He paused and then continued. "Someone out there is trying to kill you."

Sora's mouth dropped.

"And until we put them in jail I'm going to be your bodyguard."

And if her mouth could have fallen off it would've.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Matt collapsed into a chair in the hideout wearily. A part of him wondered why he'd come back but his common sense knew that if he tried to run away he'd be tracked down and killed before you could say 'assassin.' And this time there would be no mercy. Yet another small part of him knew that weird as it was he was almost…enjoying his time here. It was so nice to feel like he belonged to something again, even if it was a group of criminals. And that girl…his partner…Mimi…she was very pretty….He felt his face go warm as he shook off this train of unwanted thoughts. As he slumped back more comfortably the phone in the corner of the room began to ring. It seemed to shriek louder and louder in the silence, demanding to be picked up. Cautiously Matt walked forward and reached for it, he hesitated and then in one swift movement picked it up. There was silence and then a soft voice called out.

"Hello?" Matt shivered. There was something about that voice… "I said hello?" the voice was getting colder. Matt decided it was time to hazard a reply.

"Um hello."

The voice instantly became blunt. "Who is this?"

"Matt. Matt Ishida."

There was a moment of quietness before a laugh sounded from the other end of the line. "Ah I see. Ishida. Fitting in well are we?"

"Yes, sir." Matt replied. He was half afraid. What if this mysterious voice suddenly changed its mind and ordered his death? The voice seemed to sense his fear.

"What did you do today?"

Matt went pink. "I went shopping for clothes sir."

The voice chuckled. "With Agent Mimi I presume."

"Rightly, sir."

"Good, good. Where is she now? Doesn't she know it's hers or Dai's job to attend the phone?"

"She's out sir. She disappeared somewhere after we met Michael."

"Michael?"

"Yes. He made her a little uncomfortable and then she left quickly. She also didn't want us to be seen together so I came after she'd gone." There was an intake of breath.

"Interesting…well there's no need to mention I called. It was nothing important."

"I understand sir. But may I ask a question?" Matt's heart thumped loudly.

"Go on."

"Are you…the boss?" Matt thought he heard a sigh, but perhaps it was just his imagination.

"Yes Agent Ishida I'm the boss." For a moment Matt thought he was going to add more but then there was only the click of a receiver being put down. Matt stared at the wall unseeingly. _Why_ did something feel so achingly wrong about the boss? And why couldn't he put his finger on it?

**OXOXOXOXO**

Kari kept glancing around worriedly as they began to drive back to base. Dai twitched his eye annoyed. "Will you stop fidgeting Kari? It's beginning to get on my nerves."

She instantly stopped. "I'm sorry." Dai rolled his eyes. Great. Now he was feeling guilty for snapping at her. As he cruised through a green light he turned a little towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked trying to make his voice a little gentler. Kari bit her lip and hesitated.

"Daisuke-," she began brown eyes bright.

"Yes?"

"I can trust you can't I?" Dai felt his eyebrows shoot up. This was interesting…

"Yes of course you can Kari."

"It's just that…we're passing by where I used to live…" For a minute neither spoke and then Dai forced a grin. "That's interesting."

Kari looked up at once. "It's nothing like that!" she stammered quickly. "I don't want to go back! It's just…I'm wondering if they're missing me at all. If they're worried, or if they even know I'm gone." Her hair fell forward curtaining her face but to Dai's shock he saw a small crystalline tear slide down her cheek. Abruptly he did a quick u-turn and smiled at her. "Why don't we go pay them a visit?"

**OXOXOXOXO**

Ken walked out of the children's home calmly. Everything was going according to plan and he'd be pleased to tell the boss about his progress. Just as if he wondering whether he should call he felt the vibrations of his cell in his pocket. Smiling he picked it up.

"Mission completed boss. Everything went according to plan." To his indignation the boss didn't even pretend to seem pleased.

"Well done Ichiouji, but I've got another job for you to take care of."

Ken frowned. "Already? But I was planning to-,"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO!" Ken fell silent; his eyes behind mirrored shades were emotionless. From the other end of the line the harsh breathing seemed to calm down before the voice spoke again. "There's been a minor hitch. It may amount to nothing but I don't want any loose ends to be left untied."

"Loose ends?"

"Michael."

Ken sighed. "Solution?"

"Kill him."

**OXOXOXOXO**

As they pulled out of the drive way Kari looked marginally happier. "They weren't there," said Daisuke bluntly.

"True," smiled Kari. "They never are."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because I was right, they're never there for me. They don't seem to waste one moment thinking about how I am. So why should I do the same for them? Besides," she put a hand on his arm. "I've known you for less then 24 hours and already you seem to care about me more then they ever did." Her hand slid down and squeezed his fingers gently. "That makes me happy." Dai tried to ignore the red that was rushing to his cheeks, he almost succeeded but he couldn't ignore the tingling feeling in his arm and the goofy grin on his face…and he _definitely _couldn't forget about the extremely beautiful girl sitting right next to him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Crystal


	6. Falling A Little Bit

**Authors Note:** I'm really sorry guys for the long wait! This chapter is a bit different as in it's a major fluff chapter. As in a VERY large helping. So if you're not into that stuff...oh come on who's not into fluff? Lol enjoy now and I have some stuff to say at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 6- Falling A Little Bit 

Mimi pushed the hair out of her eyes tiredly. She had spent a long time with one of her best friends talking. Just talking about life, shopping and boys; for one day acting a bit like a normal girl. But now it was time go back…back to the intrigue, the lies and the betrayal. A small smile crossed her face. Back to Matt. She slipped silently into their hideout looking fondly at the chipped walls, the worn sofa, the small pictures hanging on the wall. As she was sure she'd read in some book somewhere it wasn't much but it was home. Grabbing an apple from the bowl she peeked into Kari's room and frowned when she saw the girl wasn't back. What was she still doing out? It wasn't that she didn't trust her; Kari looked like an eminently sensible teenager but Daisuke…boy could he get into trouble. Deciding to let him take care of himself for once she glanced quickly into Matt's room. He was lying on the floor apparently trying to compose a song. Mimi grinned wickedly, it was night time, they were alone; she might as well tease him a _little _bit. Going to her cupboard she grabbed one of her very special nightdresses and crept to the bathroom to change.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Sora held up the 32nd pair of shoes critically. "What about these? I don't think they really go with my hair but they suit my eyes like a marvel!" Tai groaned but Sora took no notice. "And they really do go with this dress…they're like the exact matching shade. You know how this one's sort of permisson red but this one has a cherry tinge?"

Tai shut his eyes and leaned back. "I knew it was going to be bad but I didn't realise it was going to be _this _bad."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't realise you were going to be even _more _superficial and boring then any model I've met." Sora gaped angrily but before she could reply Tai continued. "For goodness sake I've talked to _criminals _more interesting then you. Why don't you just choose your dress or your shoes or whatever and I'll wait right outside." He got up and stretched, as he walked to the door he stared pointedly at the clothes. "They're all the same red anyway woman." Sora's mouth pursed at that and she stomped up to the door and barred his way.

"So you think I'm a superficial airhead do you?"

"No offence Miss. It's my job to protect you and all but I don't have to lie to you as well."

Sora jabbed an extremely sharp fingernail into Tai's chest. "I'll have you know I work extremely hard to be a model and it's not all prancing around in my underwear."

"Oh," said Tai mildly.

"Exactly. But…" a mischievous smile suddenly crossed her face.

"But-," prodded Tai his tone bored but eyes betraying a sudden interest.

"Modelling isn't my only interest. I used to harbour quite a fondness for soccer."

Tai's eyebrows shot up so high they seemed to disappear into his hairline. "Soccer?"

"Yep," she rubbed her nails on her top to polish them before grinning like a Chesire Cat. "If you're really that bored I suppose I could verse you in a little one on one game."

Tai smirked. "You think you can beat me?"

Sora pushed him out of her room so she could get changed. "No."

Tai grinned…

"I _know _I can beat you."

…he scowled.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Matt scratched his head frustrated. He just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, get the lyrics for this song. They were there he knew, somewhere but they were eluding him, teasing him by letting his mind just brush the first word and then running off. Pulling his hair he sunk onto the floor in mock despair. He needed a distraction. Suddenly a voice cooed from not too far off.

"Matt? Are you all right?"

He bolted upright. Since when had Mimi come home? "I'm fine." he replied warily looking around.

"That's good," her voice floated back, "Because you seem to be absolutely exhausted." As she spoke her voice had been steadily getting nearer and now she was right in front of his door. Matt gulped. "Mimi?" She was dressed (if you could call it dressed) in a small black satin nightdress that came to her thighs. It had little thin straps and her hair was out falling lusciously over her shoulders. She had no make up on but somehow in the dimness of the room her skin seemed to glow and her lips looked very, _very _pink.

She smirked at him. "You didn't know I was back did you?"

Matt undid the top button of his shirt; he was beginning to feel rather hot. "You've been back for a while have you?"

Mimi waved her hand casually in the air. "Oh maybe for an hour or two, but tell me what you've been up to Matt?" She sauntered into the room and sat on his bed. Matt shut his eyes and prayed. "Oh dear God," he thought. "When I said I wanted a distraction it definitely wasn't this." Mimi cheered silently to herself. This was the most fun she'd had in ages. If she'd ever tried something like this with Daisuke he would have played right along but Matt's shyness made it much more amusing. She waved a hand in front of Matt's face. "Hello? It's not bedtime yet Ishida." Matt opened one eye only to shut it immediately at the sight of Mimi leaning _way _too far down in front of him. Mimi grinned again and then looked thoughtfully at Matt's hair. He must have washed it or something because it was rather limp and falling into his eyes. "Kind of sexy," she wondered.

It was Matt's turn to smirk. "Excuse me?"

Mimi gasped. "I said…kind of messy! That's it! Your room is a total and utter dump." Matt shrugged a shoulder dismissively. "I'm settling in, of course it's a mess. But anyway most of it is Dai's stuff."

Dai's name caused Mimi to remember Michael, or more specifically Matt's slight jealousy of Michael. She slid down off the bed and toyed with a lock of her hair. "So Matt what do you think of Daisuke?"

"He's all right I s'ppose," said Matt noncommittally. "He doesn't seem to like me much though."

Mimi rolled her eyes. Why were males so dense? "But he's rather cute isn't he?"

Matt stared at her. "Why ask me? I'm not gay." Then the implications of her question seemed to hit him and his eyebrows narrowed. "Do you think he's cute?"

"Mmm," said Mimi thoughtfully.

"Is that a yes or a no? And what's your relationship with Dai anyway?"

Mimi wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially, "We're _friends_," she whispered leaving Matt to ponder what exactly _friends _meant. Then she spotted his notebook. "What's this?" she asked bending forward to read it. Matt frowned, without so much as a by your leave, but then he found he was rather distracted by the sight of her behind. Her short dress was slowly riding up and up and up and…

…she turned around. "This is really good!" her eyes were bright. "Why did you stop?"

Matt went red and didn't meet her eyes, if she knew what he was thinking now…

"I couldn't think of more words," he said his voice husky. "You liar!" his mind said. "You're thinking lots of bad, bad words right now." Mimi tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you so red?" She leant forward and placed a soft hand on his forehead. "Do you need a Panadol (A/N I think in America its Tylenol or something.) Their close proximity made Matt flush even more. "N-no…I'm f-fine. It's just…M-mimi…why are you wearing that?"

Mimi looked down at her dress and then up again. "Why?" she said cheekily spinning around for him. "Don't you like it?"

Matt turned away; oh yes he liked it; maybe he liked it a little too much. Mimi's smile became gentler. She liked how Matt respected her enough to not grab her or make a move. "He really is a gentleman," she thought silently. Much to her own surprise she found herself grabbing his arm. "I like you, you know," she began conversationally. Matt stared at her. "And if you want to, really want to, you can kiss me."

Matt blinked and then looked at her disbelievingly. Mimi turned her rosy cheek towards him. "There you go."

Matt shook his head and with a little grin dropped a light kiss on her cheek.

"Good night Matt." She turned to go and then stopped. Flinging her arms around Matt she hugged him tightly and then almost shyly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before running away.

Matt his red face now definitely competing with the tomatoes touched his lips in awe and sighed almost dreamily. "Goodnight Mimi."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Tai and Sora collapsed breathing heavily on the grass. "You-beat-me!" Tai managed to gasp out when he could take in some oxygen. "I can't believe you bloody beat _me,_"

Sora rolled further away. "Thanks for congratulating me Kamiya. You're such a good loser."

"I am not a loser! If I had been more in practice-,"

"I would still have kicked your butt. You forget Kamiya that I haven't practiced for a very long time either." Tai sighed and poked his tongue out at her.

"Whatever. At least I know you're not completely useless now."

Sora stood up. "Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. Now come on as much as I enjoy being sweaty and ugly models don't get to do it much." Tai looked at her, _really _looked at her and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. She was beautiful. Well no, of course she was, she was a model but it was more then that. There was something courageous, loving just _warm _about her. He ran to catch up to her. "Why'd you become a model?"

Sora didn't look at him. "Why shouldn't I have?"

"You just don't seem the ty-," A shot rang through the air and Tai leapt forward knocking Sora into the grass. "Quick!" he said. "We have to get to the house."

Sora gasped and then started to stand up. "Zig and zag," she heard Tai say from behind her, "So that he can't get a clear shot." Focusing on the house Sora began to run while from behind her she heard more bangs and unidentifiable noises. She bit her cheek so hard that she tasted blood and without quite knowing how she started to sob. Why was this happening to her? Then she heard a yell. Without quite thinking she turned to see Taichi on the ground, face drawn in pain and hand clutching his arm. Forgetting everything she ran back and grabbed him.

"Sora you idiot!" he cursed. "You're not supposed to save me!"

Sora ignored him and dragged him along with her. At the end of the soccer game she would have thought that she had no energy left…it's amazing what happens when someone's trying to kill you. A shot whistled past her left ear and she felt an odd hot sensation. "Shit!" swore Taichi. "Did he get you?" Sora's mind processed what he was saying but secretly she wondered how he could talk while they were running for their lives. The main doors loomed up in front of her. Thanking god there were no steps she zoomed in and slammed the doors shut. Then turning she sank to the floor. For some reason her sobs had gone and there was just this burning behind her eyes and a slight pain in her ear. Tai cradled his arm quietly. Sora glanced at him. He was so brave, endangering his life for _her_ like that. She couldn't believe she had thought he was an immature brat. Kneeling down beside him she ripped part of her top and held it to the wound. "It'll be ok," she said slowly.

Tai stared at her his eyes angry. "Why did you come back for me? I'm supposed to be protecting you! Not the other way round!" Sora said nothing. Tai slumped back. "I'm useless," he added. "I can't even do my job _or _be there for my family."

Sora's eyes were unreadable as she leant forward and kissed his forehead. "I didn't come back for you because I was supposed to. I did it because I wanted to." Standing up she walked away her back straight while Tai looked after her confused.

"But why would you want to save me?" he asked to the empty hall. "Why would anyone want to save me?"

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Yeah a little sad at the end. :( But I just want to say this story is nearly finished (I mean I've nearly finished writing it) so I think it will have around 12 chapters or so and everything will be revealed at the end. I have to work on my other stories so maybe not as quick an update as I would like. Again thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Crystal


	7. Not in the Plan

**Authors Note: **They're still not letting me put in those ruler things. Hmph. It makes me all annoyed. Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed last time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: Not In the Plan

Mimi carefully avoided Matt's eyes as she prepared breakfast. Had she really kissed him last night? She couldn't believe she had been so forward. The memory of the nightdress came back to her and her blush grew deeper. It had all been fun last night but now in the harsh morning light she was rather embarrassed.

Matt watched her closely. He wanted to know if what had happened last night meant anything to her or if it was just a game…he stared at her light brown hair longingly…he didn't want it to be a game. He stepped into the kitchen and felt her tense up immediately. So she was nervous hmm? Well the ball had been in her court yesterday but now he was going to smash it down hard. "Hey Meems," he drawled slowly.

Mimi's eyes widened. His voice was undeniably sexy. "Hey Ishida."

Matt came up behind her. "Don't you think we're on first name basis now Mimi? I mean I've seen you in your nightdress, you're making breakfast for me and (most importantly) we're _partners._"

Mimi refused to let her eyes check out the masculine figure behind her. "I'm sorry Ishida but I'll call you whatever I want." A little frustrated she cut the bread a tad more furiously than necessary accidentally skimming a little bit of her finger. Wincing she grabbed a tissue and held it over the wound. Matt frowned concerned and took her hand.

"Ouch. You should be more careful Miss-No.1-Spy." Mimi didn't reply watching the blonde head inspecting her finger. "It doesn't look bad." He lifted his head and grinned charmingly. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Mimi yanked it away cheeks scarlet. "You're such a flirt," she snapped opening the first aid kit. Matt rolled his eyes. "Please you were the one in _my _room yesterday."

Mimi opened her mouth and then shut it. There was no denying she had been a little bit more then flirty yesterday. Matt grinned at her silence and took the band aid from her. "Here I'll do it," he said gently. Wrapping it around expertly he tried to ignore how soft Mimi's hands were and the feeling of her warm breath on his neck. He was starting to get that tingling feeling again and she wasn't even saying anything! Hurriedly he finished. "All done." His voice was low. He looked up. Their faces were dangerously close to one another. "I'm sorry about yesterday," breathed Mimi.

Matt reached up a hand to frame her face. "Don't be sorry."

Her breath hitched as their noses bumped. "I wasn't lying when I said I liked you."

Matt's eyes were dark. "Too dark," thought Mimi shivering.

His mouth enveloped hers. "I'm glad you weren't," he whispered briefly against her and then Mimi closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Tai finished the report and rubbed his arm unconsciously. He was going to be all right but the constant ache was starting to annoy him.

"You shouldn't be overexerting yourself."

Tai looked up surprised to see Sora leaning against the doorframe watching him. "I'm fine," he said shortly. He hadn't forgotten that she had had to save him; she had risked her life when he was meant to be protecting it. The guilt hung around like a bad smell.

Sora walked forward. "You're not fine!" her voice was urgent. "Look, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault I went back and got you it's mine! Now will you stop acting so morose?"

Tai didn't look up. "There shouldn't have been an occasion for you to save me in the first place." Sora groaned.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. We all make mistakes and-," Tai jumped up, chair scraping harshly across the floor and Sora took a step backwards.

"You don't _understand! _This is my job. I can't afford to make mistakes here. A mistake isn't spilling a cup of tea or knocking over a table. What's the consequence of that? A stain on the carpet? A new table? A mistake here means a life." Tai stopped breathing heavily. "Your life."

Sora bit her lip. He could see she was making an effort not to argue. "Fine," she gave in. "But that doesn't mean you should stop yourself getting better by working so hard." She glanced over at the papers on the desk. "What are you working on anyway?"

Tai smiled rather grimly as he picked up a folder. "That reminds me I'm going out tonight."

Sora gazed at him warningly "Taichi-,"

"And you're coming with me."

"W-what? Why?"

Tai pulled her up. "Go on I can only imagine how long it will take you to get ready."

Sora was still confused. "But Tai! _Where _are we going?"

Tai disappeared down the hallway as his voice floated back. "To catch ourselves a spy."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Ken slipped through the silent streets like a shadow. As usual when he was on a mission like this he had rid himself of all emotion, feelings, mercy. All he needed were his senses…he patted his pocket reassuringly...and his gun. In a dark alleyway he stopped and checked his watch. It glowed a sickly green in the dim light illuminating the numbers 22:00. Ken sighed. He was late. Allowing himself the time to relax and absorb his surroundings he wrinkled his nose at the smell from the trash cans. Somewhere above on the roofs a lonely cat yowled and he caught a glimpse of the stars. Hurried footsteps sounded and he stiffened. A figure paused hesitantly at the entry to the alley. "Hello?"

Ken cleared his throat. "I'm here."

A blonde head stepped in cautiously eyes gleaming. "What have you done to Mimi?" Ken winced. It seemed a particularly ironic way to draw the young man in. He had come to save Mimi who was going to be saved by his death…it all worked in a twisted kind of way.

"Come closer," Ken whispered. "I hope you didn't tell anyone about our little bargain. I can have Mimi killed in an instant you know."

Michael growled. "Give me Mimi now!"

Ken smiled sardonically. "You know that's not possible."

"Then tell me where she is!"

"I would. Except I think you're better off not knowing." He raised the gun and saw the flash of realisation in Michael's eyes. Ken closed his eyes (he didn't need to look) and fired. It was one shot, silent and deadly. There was a thump of a body hitting the ground. Ken walked forward and felt for the man's hand ignoring his inner revulsion. The pulse was gone, there was no doubt about it he was dead. Satisfied Ken stood up and slipped off his gloves. Time to go home. He stretched just as there was a suppressed gasp from ahead of him. He froze and looked up instantly. Someone else stood at the entrance to the alley; someone smaller, slimmer and with long purple hair. Without a second thought Ken was up and running towards her.

There was a sob as she turned to escape but obviously the shock of seeing someone being killed was too much. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Her eyes flickered taking in the murderer's cold, sharp yet unexpectedly handsome face. She saw him standing over her, leaning down, mouth moving…and then she blacked out.

**Authors End Note: **Hah! Michael's dead! Jks. Sorry if you actually liked him, but he basically had to die so the whole plot of the story could continue. I wonder who the purple haired girl is? (Note: Heavy sarcasm there) Please review if you're around. Tell me what you think or if there's anything you actually want to happen. Thanks!

Crystal


	8. Do I Trust You?

* * *

Chapter 8: Do I Trust You?

Daisuke and Kari collapsed in the front door giggling madly. Mimi looked up briefly from her position on Matt's chest. "What have you done to her?" she asked disapprovingly.

Dai grinned. "Aw jeez Mimi, don't be a spoilsport. We were just having a good time!" His eyes strayed to a casual Matt who was stroking Mimi's hair. "And so apparently were you." His eyes were sly as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then laughed even harder with Kari. Matt flushed but didn't move. "Ha-ha, you guys are both an absolute mess. Why don't you go get changed or something? You've been out all night."

Kari picked herself up and straightened her top. "Yeah maybe you're right." She noticed Dai staring longingly at her exposed shoulder and whacked him on the head. "You're definitely right," she added walking to the bathroom. Dai rubbed his head and watched her fondly.

"She's really beginning to loosen up isn't she?" Mimi and Matt nodded and smiled at Dai until he plopped himself onto the couch next to them. "So when's the marriage then?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Shut up Dai and don't be so immature. How can you be sure anything's even changed?"

"_Because _Mr. Uptight and Prissy over there is stroking your hair and practically molesting you…AND more importantly you're letting him."

"It's not molesting if you don't mind."

"Ah ha! So you don't mind! Which makes it even more suspicious."

Before Mimi could extricate herself from the mess Matt interrupted. "So how'd things go with Kari?"

Dai stopped abruptly. "Whatever do you mean?"

Matt smirked. "Until you can stop being a hypocrite you are forbidden to tease us." Dai's shoulders slumped for a minute and then shot up again. "I do have news for you though!"

Mimi shrugged a shoulder dismissively. "What?"

"Did you know that as part of his plan the Boss is planning to kill that super model Sora?"

Matt shot upright knocking Mimi off him. "Sora?"

Dai nodded completely oblivious to his team mate's rather violent reaction. "Yep and guess who's protecting her? The ever so wonderful Taichi!"

It was Mimi's turn to shoot up from her disinterested position on the floor. "Taichi?"

Dai nodded again. "Isn't it interesting?" He stared at Mimi and Matt suddenly aware that they were gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Well…I guess it's more interesting then I thought."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Sora twirled for Tai. "So what do you think?" Tai smiled at her but his mind was obviously elsewhere. Sora felt a little put out. She had put a lot of effort into her outfit. Sighing Sora placed a hand on his arm. "What are you thinking about Tai?"

"The spy."

Sora poked him playfully. "I guessed that! What about him though?"

"_Her _actually," replied Tai absentmindedly. Sora froze. An unfamiliar feeling coursed through her veins. "_Her?"_ she tried to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Mm. She's one of the best there is. Mimi Tachikawa." Finally seeming to pull himself out of his daze he grinned charmingly at Sora. "If we're lucky we'll see her modelling some black and white soon. I hear it's quite the vogue in jail."

Sora smiled tightly. "I'd like that."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Mimi slipped into the noisy club easily. The bouncer and her were quite good friends. Had been ever since Ken had almost shoved a gun up his nose the first time they met. Matt slipped a hand around her waist as they swayed on the dance floor. "You're looking gorgeous tonight," he said huskily.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Mimi teased. Matt poked his tongue out in an uncharacteristic bout of playfulness and giggling she pulled him closer. But even with their jokes and laughter Mimi could feel an undercurrent of tension. It had been there ever since Dai had mention Tai and Sora. She had heard about Sora from Matt. Just an old flame…a buddy he used to play soccer with….once was a tomboy…they had faded out of contact…definitely not interested anymore. But Mimi wasn't sure. She had thought that just for a moment there was a spark of longing in Matt's eyes and even though she wouldn't admit it to herself she didn't like it. "It's not like I'm that attached to him," she tried to tell herself. "So we made out a little and it was really nice but it's not like we're officially…together…or anything." This thought only managed to piss Mimi off more.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Sora looked around the crowded bar and smiled. It was so easy to fit in here and even if Tai didn't appreciate her beautiful dress every other man here seemed to. She flicked her head back enjoying the attention until Tai grabbed her elbow and guided her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Protecting you from those guys," he said nose wrinkled. "I didn't like the way they were looking at you."

Sora felt a little delighted. "Jealous?"

Tai went red and stared over her shoulder. "One of them could be the assassin you know."

Sora frowned. "Then why did you bring me here?"

"You're safer here with me then at home alone," replied Tai self-importantly.

Sora huffed "You're the epitome of modesty aren't you?

Tai grinned cockily and seemed about to agree when he froze. "Sora you know why I'm here right?"

She looked away. "I know."

"I'm really sorry. Look just stay in the crowd for a while and I'll be back real soon. I just can't lose her Sors. I've been on her trail for way too long." With a determined look on his face he set off pushing through the crowd. Sora watched him go a little bitterly. 'Sors.' Only one other person had called her that...Sora wheeled around…and he was standing right behind her.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Mimi crossed her arms and leant against a table ignoring a couple of wolf whistles. These fellows were all so drunk they would probably have hooted at a naked gorilla if one so happened to walk in. Besides she wasn't interested in any of them, she was interested in Matt who had happened to disappear. Well no, that wasn't fair exactly. He hadn't disappeared, he had told her he was going over to talk to an old friend of his and Mimi had kindly said she'd wait. Of course that didn't stop her from watching hawk eyed as Matt approached a very beautiful red haired woman and struck up an immediate conversation. _What _a coincidence! She didn't realise that her fingernails were digging quite so hard into her palm until a little drop of blood fell. Angry now at having yet another careless injury she began to look in her bag for a tissue. A few seconds later, not really sure why, she looked up. A familiar head of bushy brown hair was threading his way towards her. Mouth open in surprise Mimi moved quickly. Slipping in and out of the crowd much more effectively she reached a small room in the back and went in. It was a storeroom, silent, dark and just the way she liked it.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Matt was silent as he looked at Sora. She had changed so much. The enthusiastic, tomboyish nature lover was gone. Replaced be someone hard, tough and feminine. Someone he hardly knew. He had recognised her at once of course and he knew she had too.

"Ishida," her voice was cold.

"Sora," he tried to keep his tone polite. An unfamiliar feeling of shame was rising within him.

"How nice to see you here." She was deliberately scoffing him, looking at her nails as if he was just another hello-how-are-you acquaintance.

He grabbed her hand. "Look Sora I'm sorry."

She laughed a little hysterically. "Oh now you're sorry? Now that I'm rich and famous and beautiful you're sorry? Well it's not that easy Ishida. You dumped me and I'm not about to forgive you."

"But can't you understand-,"

But Sora wouldn't let him continue. "No I can't understand. You know why? Because if you had gotten rid of me for a sensible reason even something like 'you thought we worked better as friends' or some crap like that I would have understood. I would have realised that at least you cared for me a little bit and that it _bothered_ you to treat me like shit. But instead you damn idiot you let yourself be influenced by people you used to say didn't even matter to you and you turn up on my birthday…my birthday Ishida! And you say 'Sora I'm sorry I think I need a girl who's not afraid to be a girl.' Can you even imagine how that stung? To have it rubbed in my face that I wasn't pretty or popular or girlish? That I'd rather play soccer then go shopping? That I'd rather try on new football jerseys then paint my nails? It never bothered me Ishida until it bothered you…" her voice dropped. "And it's never stopped bothering me since." Matt tried to squeeze her hand gently but she pushed him away. "And look at me! I've changed haven't I? No one can accuse me of being unfeminine now! No one can say I'm not gorgeous or popular! I drop guys now and I'd like to see anyone who'd drop me!" Her eyes flashed but Matt did not back down.

"Sora you're right I was an idiot. But I want to let you know something. Every day of my life I lived with the fact that I helped turn you into something you're not. I _liked _you the way you were Sors. You were more fun then any of those dolls at school. You were real and I loved you for it. I got caught up in my band, my image everything I once swore I hated and when I look back on it now." Matt shook his head. "Man I could kill myself."

Sora's eyes softened and surprise was evident in her face. "You know everything's not going to change in one minute right?"

Matt's eyebrows creased.

"But did you really think I was better before?" She was looking up at him and he saw a bit of the old Sora shining through.

He hugged her warmly. "You were great all these years Sors, as a soccer player or a model. It's just that no one should be something they're not. When you're you you're better at it then anyone else could be."

Sora sniffed against his shoulder. "You say such idiotic things," she mumbled.

Matt laughed. "I know."

"You do know I don't love you anymore?"

He nodded and there was only a tinge of regret in his voice. "I've moved on too Sora but that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends."

She looped her arm in his. "Right old pal!" She grinned mischievously. "Let's hit the dance floor!"

**OXOXOXOXO**

Tai paused outside the door amused. Trust Mimi to draw him away from the hustle and bustle into her own territory. Not that he was afraid. Despite his years of pursuing Mimi they shared a strange relationship. It seemed like it had started when she didn't kill him. She had had the chance. Oh plenty of times she could have but she never did it. And so occasionally when it was just her and the raid was small Tai might have gone easy on her. It was just what they did. But now…there was no more friendliness. He felt hurt and foolish. Someone had been kidnapped, someone else was on a hit list, people's lives weren't a game and he meant to tell Mimi so. He opened the door and slid in silently. She was standing there in the moonlight as he knew she would be looking oddly ethereal. Tai raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing. The short low cut top and tight pants made him feel uncomfortable. Usually all he saw Mimi in was black.

"Looking nice today Tachikawa."

"Nice to see you too Yagami." There was a pause while each measured each other up. Mimi spoke first. "I'm guessing it's no coincidence you're here agent?" There was just a hint of a sneer on the last word.

"I have my contacts yes," replied Tai comfortably. "So do you want to hold your hands out for the handcuffs or will we have to fight?" Mimi giggled at that and Tai frowned. "What?" he asked irritated. "That wasn't a joke."

"No," replied Mimi still giggling. "But if you think about it that sentence could easily have very sexual connotations."

Tai growled in disbelief. "I can't believe you're thinking about that when I'm about to put you in jail."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen, Yagami," said Mimi casually. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "And I'm sure you don't mind."

Tai gulped as an image of Sora flicked into his head and he pushed it away angrily. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm head of police of course I mind." _Then why aren't you arresting her? _said a cheeky little voice in his head. _It's because you like having her so close isn't it? _"Damn you!" he called out and then stopped.

Mimi smirked. "Don't worry; attractive women have this effect on most men. And under all your pretences you're no ice king Tai."

There was silence as Tai stared at her shocked. "That's the first time you've said my name," he said slowly. He stepped closer. Without quite thinking what she was doing, only knowing that Matt was having a good time flirting with a childhood sweetheart and that Taichi Yagami was actually very attractive she leant forward. Tai knew he shouldn't but this was Mimi Tachikawa and even though this was wrong that somehow almost made it right. He met her in the middle. There was something desperate about that kiss. They both knew it meant nothing and at the same time in that one moment it meant everything. Then the door opened and they pulled apart breathless. In the doorway stood Matt Ishida; handsome, horrified and heartbroken.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope this satisfys some of the romance factors as well as advancing the story a little bit. We're approaching the end soon. Hold on to your seats! Lol.

Crystal


	9. Betrayal

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm going on a holiday to India tomorrow and I just wanted to get this up before then. I'll reply to all your reviews when I get back. I'm sorry it's been so long but...oh things just got really busy. Lol. Still Im really grateful and everyone reviewed so nicely. I will say that this is definitely a Mimato and a Taiora so sorry if the last chapter confused any of you. I would guess there are about 3 more chapters to go so till next year everybody! Have a great Christmas and New Year and take care of yourselves!

* * *

Chapter 9: Betrayal

Ken stared at the young girl on the floor angrily. Why did she have to come and ruin all his plans? Why? He knew he could have just killed her on the spot but something was stopping him. Maybe it was the innocence in her face or maybe it was just the fact that she was a girl but whatever it was it was the reason for her lying in his hideout now while he pondered what to do. He had debated calling the Boss but he could pretty much predict his advice. "Kill her," he would say and Ken didn't want to explain why he couldn't. In fact he didn't know why he couldn't. He was interrupted in his thoughts when there was a dull moan from the floor as the girl shifted. Stiffening he levelled the gun at her head waiting as she looked up. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. Large, warm and brown for some ridiculous reason they reminded him of a doe's eyes. He remembered the first time he had gone hunting. It had been good practice for his shooting skills, but he could never forget the first deer he had killed. The look of fear in the creature's eyes was exactly the same as the girls. She looked at the gun and gulped before turning to him.

"What do you want?" Despite her shaking hands her voice was firm.

Ken ignored the question. "What's your name girl?"

"Yolei."

"And why were you in the alley?"

"I was going to meet Michael the-," Her voice trailed off, probably as she remembered what had happened to her friend. "You killed him. You _killed _him."

Ken shrugged. "Someone else's orders. My job." She looked so disgusted he felt oddly guilty. "I don't know what to do with you," he admitted.

Hope flared briefly in her face. "You can let me go."

"Of course not. You've seen me, you're a danger, a liability. I should…" he hesitated and lifted the gun. "I should kill you."

"You wouldn't!" Yolei gasped. Ken raised an eyebrow and she turned away. "So you would. Well if you're going to do it you may as well."

"That's all? No farewell speech? No pleading?"

"What's the point? You're just a cold, cruel hearted assassin. And believe me I would rather die then plead with you." She laughed shortly gathering up her knees in her arms. "How ironic, I am going to die. Just like I was born."

Ken's perfect forehead creased. "What do you mean?"

She gestured around the empty warehouse. "I was born somewhere like this. In a large empty room with a gun and a murderer."

She offered no more and for a minute Ken fought with his curiosity, gave up and bent down. "Tell me what happened."

She looked at him. The fear was still there but there was a kind of strength about this girl. He had a feeling she was not going to break. "I'll tell you on one condition," she replied seriously.

He smirked with a feeling he knew what was coming. "You let me go."

Ken examined his fingernails casually. "No. How about this? You tell me or I'll kill you."

"No deal. You're going to kill me anyway."

He stopped and wondered for the hundredth time why he was bargaining when he could be rid of her in a second. Bending down he brought her face close to his. "Ok fair's fair. You tell me and I _won't _kill you. I'll just keep you safe here so that you won't go blabbering."

Her face was stoic and emotionless as she thought. Minutes ticked by on their watches. His with a waterproof covering, glow in the dark features and access to all the time zones in the world and hers with a large beagle on the face. Finally she nodded.

"All right."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Mimi banged her head on the wall theatrically. It was supposed to make her feel better but all that happened was that she had a sore head on top of everything else she was going through. She stared at the posters on her room mostly of kittens and puppies and wished more then anything she could cuddle one now. A knock on the door interrupted her and she fell back on the bed. "Come in."

Kari walked in looking half troubled and half amused. "What have you done now Mimi?"

"Given myself a headache."

Shaking her head Kari sat down beside her. "You know what I mean. To make Matt so angry with you! What happened at the party last night?"

"Nuffin appen," said Mimi voice muffled because it was buried in her pillow.

"Mimi…," replied Kari severely.

"Fine! I was jealous of Matt so I went and kissed Taichi Yagami. Happy now?"

Kari sat bolt upright. "You kissed my _brother_?"

"Tai's your _brother_?" Mimi stared at Kari nonplussed. "B-but your surname's Kamiya."

Kari shrugged and pushed the matter away quickly. "I can't believe it. Why did you kiss him?"

Mimi groaned. "I don't know. I told you I was jealous and he was there and it was so convenient. I mean, he's always been after me." Seeing Kari's wide eyes she managed a small giggle. "Not after me like _that_. I mean he's a cop and I'm a criminal. I don't how we became friends if you can even call it that. We just did. And then yesterday…it all kind of went haywire."

"So you're in love with him?"

Mimi laughed outright. "God no. If I love anyone it's Ya-,"

A wicked grin crossed Kari's face.

"'Ya' who?"

"None of your business missy. I shouldn't be so dependent on people anyway. You have to take care of yourself in this world." Before Kari could interrupt she continued. "How are things going with you and Dai then?"

Kari blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't play so innocent. It's utterly obvious that he likes you and charming as he is," Here Mimi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you like him too."

Kari bit her lip looking worried. "But how do you know he likes me? I mean he is a flirt. I see him doing it all the time. He just wants someone to play around with."

"Listen to me Hikari. Dai is a…weird boy to be sure but he would never lead you on. I mean yeah he's the biggest flirt I've ever met but he would never make you do something you didn't want to do or get into a relationship with someone he didn't truly like. Got it?"

Kari smiled genuinely. "Got it." Getting up she patted Mimi on the back. "You should come out some time Mimi. It must be quiet in here."

Mimi didn't meet her eyes. "Say hi to Daisuke for me."

Kari sighed and walked to the door. "All right."

Clenching her fists Mimi stared after her before making up her mind. "Wait Kari!"

"Yes?"

"Tell Yamato…,"

"Mm?"

"Tell Yamato…,"

"_Yes _Mimi?"

"Tell him…I'm sorry."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Matt stared moodily at the T.V. screen flicking from channel to channel with disinterest. Daisuke had gone out with a blushing Kari and Matt had no wish to intrude on the lovebirds. Not when his relationship seemed to be on the rocks. Whoa! Wait a minute. Backtracking there. _What _relationship? He and Mimi had nothing. Well, nothing official anyway. A few kisses, some harmless flirting, it didn't mean anything, right? Evidently not to Mimi the way she had been kissing that other guy. Who was he anyway? Just some stupid cop who didn't know how to do his job. He had watched him push past him and walk away with Sora. _Then_ he had been too dazed to do anything, but if he had his smug little face in front of him now… He punched the pillow hard. "Shit," cursing he lay back down and shut his eyes. Kari had told him Mimi had said sorry but he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her. Not when he was so unsure about everything himself.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Kari and Daisuke walked down the pathway shyly. For some reason a silence had fallen over them and even Dai couldn't seem to think of anything to say. Their shoulders were brushing and their hands were swinging dangerously close to each other. Kari shivered. Immediately Dai stopped and offered his coat. She declined politely. They looked at each other and after realizing how stupid they were actually being burst out laughing. Clinging to each other they stumbled down the road, past the café and into a dairy still almost hysterical. "Can I offer you my coat, madam?"

"Oh no I'm quite fine thank you sir. And how is your horse?"

"You mean Lightening? He is quite fine. Can I get you anything?" Dai gestured around to the cheap food sitting on the shelves. "Some fried potatoes, a bun with a sausage in it? Perhaps a cookie is more to your taste."

Kari was just about to reply in turn when a newspaper caught her eye. "Oh my…," The smiled died off her face. "Daisuke look at this."

Dai turned around nonchalantly and froze. "Um Kari-,"

"Do you know who this is?" Her voice was getting slightly hysterical. "This is Mimi's friend! That nice guy she told me about. And Daisuke…,"

He tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she shook him off looking scared. "Dai! He's…he's…_dead_." She forced out the word like a repulsive slug.

Daisuke looked worried. "Now Kari don't jump to conclusions or anything but-,"

Suddenly understanding crossed her face as she looked at him back to the newspaper and then back to him. "You did it. For some twisted reason you killed him and hid it from me and Mimi."

"We didn't hide it exactly, we thought you'd feel more comfortable not knowing…," He trailed off and she didn't miss the guilty look in his eyes.

"So this is what you do?" Her voice had lowered to a whisper and she was staring at him as if seeing someone completely new. "This is what I'm part of."

"Look Kari I know it seems bad but there _is _an explanation-,"

"I don't want to hear it. It's just going to be like all the other shit you've been feeding me." Her mood changed abruptly. "Why doesn't Mimi know?"

Dai didn't answer.

"She deserves to know. She deserves to know you killed one of her best friends."

Finally Dai's eyes were hard. "She knew what she was getting into. She joined us. This job has risks as much as it has compensations."

Kari shook her head. "No compensation is worth a life."

"Make sure Mimi doesn't do anything rash," called Dai warningly.

Kari didn't reply and didn't look back. She didn't know if she could ever look in Daisuke's face again.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Mimi blew a stubborn curl of hair out of her face angrily. Why was she still thinking about him? Why was she feeling so damn guilty? "He's just a guy Meems," she told herself. "Sure he might have made you feel special but at the end of it all he's just a guy." She pressed two fingers to her lips trying to forget about what it felt like when he kissed her. Finally she gave up, buried her head in her pillow and screamed as loudly as she could. After a few minutes she stopped. Wow, she had been screaming so loudly she could almost hear a thudding in her ears. Had she blasted an eardrum? Confused she looked around just in time to spot a distraught Kari hammering at her window. At once she got up and undid the latch. "Kari?" she gasped as the other girl tumbled onto her bedroom floor. "That jerk didn't do anything to you did he? Because if he hurt you in any way I will pound his miserable body into the gr-,"  
"He did hurt me. But-," she said holding up a hand quickly. "Not in the way you think."

Slightly subdued by Kari's serious tone Mimi's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Kari didn't answer her directly, instead she began to pace up and down the pink carpet. "Have you been reading the newspapers Mimi?"

Mimi shrugged. "No. Usually if there's anything important I find out about it before."

"Maybe you should change your theory."

"Kari…?"

The young girl's face was grim as she began.

* * *


End file.
